We're All Just Dreamers In An Endless Universe
by S. Sgriobhadaireachd
Summary: A long, long time ago, you lived in a galaxy far, far away... Star Wars reader-inserts from my blog on Tumblr. Each chapter contains all the details in the notes.
1. Boba Fett-Reader pt1

**Chapter Summary:** Prompt from anonymous: hello! can you do a Boba Fett drabble? maybe he's sent to kill you or something but then for whatever reason he doesn't and falls in love with the reader? (2nd person pls! human !) xxx

* * *

Among the bounty hunters the galaxy had to offer, Boba Fett was arguably the best. He was calm, efficient and lent his services out to anyone who could pay enough.

He was also the worst conversationalist _ever_.

It had been inevitable after being stuck in a small ship (his usual ship, _Slave II_ , had been taken from him) in the black void of space for what felt like months, that you would start talking. The initial terror of being taken as a hostage had worn off some time ago, and Force above, you were _bored_. There was nothing to do; the ship was set on autopilot to some place Fett wouldn't tell you, and although you couldn't see his gaze behind the helmet, you could feel it trying to burn a hole in your skin every time you reached to fiddle with the buttons. It was a vast improvement over being held at gunpoint, though the weapon was still in easy reach for the bounty hunter in case you tried something.

"So what were you doing on _?" You asked, mostly to cover the intense silence. "I'm guessing you were sent there to kill someone, because that's what bounty hunters do and you're obviously a bounty hunter, but it doesn't look like you succeeded because you couldn't get back to your ship and you had to use me as a hostage."

There was no sign of acknowledgment from Fett, who kept his gaze on the cockpit windows and out into the vast void of space. Space was beautiful, with the tiny pinpoints of light in the inky blackness and the occasional star system or nebula, but you could only stare at it so long before it got boring.

"My boss is probably going to fire me though when I get back. I mean, I disappeared in the middle of a shift and he's not the most understanding being in the galaxy. Plus, you stole one of his ships."

Still nothing.

"You know, you really did steal a nice ship. It's fast, fuel-efficient, on the newer side and just common enough not to attract any attention. I think this is the ship I would have taken in your position. Thanks for not shooting me back there, by the way."

"You're more valuable alive than dead for the time being." It was the first time you had heard the man speak since you had been on the planet and it just about floored you. You hadn't actually been expecting a response.

Plus, he had a really nice voice.

"So does that mean you're going to kill me further down the road?" You went for the casual conversational tone you had had from before but ended up hitting more along the lines of the 'stunned and oh-my-stars-he's-talking-to-me' tone.

"There is no 'further down the road' for you. As soon as I am able to recover my ship, I am leaving you behind." He said that last bit in a very matter-of-fact tone, like he was saying "My name is Boba Fett" or "The Empire is here for the betterment of all".

"Whoa, hold up! You can't kidnap me and then leave me behind on some Force-forsaken planet or wherever the hell it is you're going to stop next! And your ship is back that way!" You jerked a thumb behind you, back towards the planet the ship had sped away from.

"I can do whatever I please," he informed you, unfazed by your outrage. "Your usefulness has ended and now you have become a burden. It doesn't matter to me what happens to you now."

"I'm not done being useful." You scrambled mentally, trying to find a way to keep Boba interested. "Look, someone got ahold of your ship and I'll bet it was someone powerful, which means it's going to be hard to get ahold of. Plus, you stand out in your armor back on _. If you're planning on going back there, you're going to get caught. I can be a cover."

"I don't get caught." He almost sounded offended at you suggesting the very idea. Almost. "And I can do this on my own. You'll only make things worse."

This wasn't working. If you didn't find something he wanted A.S.A.P., it was good-bye Boba Fett and hello random star system.

"I work in the ship trading business. I know where we can look for your ship. The fast we find it, the faster you can get back to business." You countered. You didn't actually know if you could do that, but if that's what it took to get this ship turned back around with you on it, then you would do it, everything else be damned.

He was silent for a long moment, long enough that you were fairly sure he was just going to stick you on some backwater planet instead of listening to your arguments. Hopefully, if he did, he would at least leave you with rations or something to eat and drink.

He finally stood and you warily eyed him. He was quite tall, towering over you like some mysterious sentinel, and then he was turning away, cape trailing behind him.

"I'll consider it."

You gaped for just a moment before a wide grin split your face. His helmet might cover his expression from you but you knew that you had won. (He was going to have to take that armor off if he ever wanted to get back there successfully and you could finally get a look at the face that belonged to that voice.)

"I knew you could see reason. And now you can abandon me back on my home and not have to worry for my safety and security." Your tone was too giddy to come across as properly snarky, but it didn't matter. You had just worked a deal successfully with the Boba Fett to get back home, something very few people in the whole _galaxy_ could claim.

You could almost hear the scoff of disgust as he headed for the door that exited the cockpit. "Trust me, I won't worry."

"You tell yourself that. It's nice to know I've grown on you." You informed him, snuggling deeper into the seat as the door hissed open.

"Like a fungus." Came the acidic response.

* * *

 _So I wanted to put these where people not on Tumblr can read them. Each chapter will include the prompt and be titled with the character for convenience._

 _Uh, what else to add? This is my first time making a fic like this, so please bear with me if it comes across weird or different. This will be updated hopefully each time I post a new story so you guys can be as up-to-date as my followers are._

 _This later got turned into a multiple arc story as a gift to the lovely stickytablet, so the next part will be marked 'Boba Fett/Reader pt.2' for your reading convenience._

 _All of these stories are found on reys-fanfiction on Tumblr or on my main blog, your-next-top-bookwriter. Hope you're having a great day!_


	2. Poe Dameron-Reader

**Chapter Summary:** Prompt from anonymous: Can you do one with Poe Dameron and a female reader where he clearly likes her but she thinks he's just arrogant and a hotshot, so she acts like she hates him (but secretly kind of has a crush on him), and they get stranded together on a mission and they admit they like each other and get together? Thanks so much!

* * *

Whoever had thought a recon mission to Hoth had been a great idea needed to go get their head checked out.

The icy planet had been left alone for the most part since the Rebels had occupied it years ago, but suspicious activity, most likely the First Order, had been enough to warrant sending someone out to investigate.

And lo and behold, your partner was the infamous Poe Daemon, the poster boy of the Resistance.

He also happened to be your longtime crush, but you would die by the hand of Snoark before ever admitting that.

It wasn't much surprise to either of you, considering that you both were among the Resistance's best fliers and could handle the unpredictable weather patterns Hoth had, but the idea of being on a trip with just Poe Daemon for company was enough to have your stomach flip-flopping from nerves. But General Organa wouldn't budge on the assignment: she did not want to lose anyone on a recon mission and you two were the best choices.

And now you were stranded on Hoth, your fighters lost somewhere in the icy desert of the planet and both of you trying to keep warm in some cave that had once belonged to a wampa. It didn't help matters at all when Poe decided to drop the cheesy line of "Wanna cuddle to keep warm?" with a waggle of eyebrows after hearing your jaw start to chatter violently. You answered him with a snowball to the face and turned away to keep him from seeing a blush burn across your cheeks.

"Is that locator beacon working yet?" You asked, crouching near the small fire that you two had managed to build in a fruitless effort to keep warm. Your mind was spinning in circles, a steady stream of ' _I'm alone with Poe Daemon, I'm alone with Poe Daemon'_ reminding you of the situation and making it impossible for you to relax even for a moment.

"Relax, babe," Poe assured you, tossing a charming smile in your direction. Something twisted in your stomach at that smile. "Why are you in such a rush to get us found? Don't you want to spend some quality time alone with the best fighter pilot in the Resistance?"

"What I want," you tell him. "Is to get back to someplace warm and away from here." _Away from being alone with you,_ but you didn't say that. You couldn't feel your fingertips anymore, no matter how many times you tried to get them warm. At least your suits were designed to keep you warm. You two would have succumbed to hypothermia without them.

"Ouch," Poe groaned theatrically, clutching his chest and leaning over the makeshift beacon in false agony. "You wound me!"

"It's not my fault you have such a delicate ego." You retort back. "Maybe you should have one of your fangirls kiss it better when you get back."

"I've got a better idea. How about you kiss it better?"

You almost snapped something in your neck from how quickly you looked at him, eyes wide at the suggestion. Poe is grinning at you again, but there's something different about the smile. It's not as cocky and there's a warmth in his eyes you haven't seen there before.

The blood starts pounding in your ears, and the knots in your stomach seemed to have burst and released a thousand butterflies in your intestines.

"That's not funny." The words slipped out of your mouth as Poe's words blasted your higher functions momentarily off-line, leaving you scrambling to deal with this…whatever it was.

"It wasn't meant to be." The grin disappeared, leaving behind a very serious look on his face. The strangeness of seeing a serious Poe Daemon was enough to jar you out of your shock. Poe Daemon didn't do serious; he was all flashy smiles and quick comebacks, even facing down Kylo Ren and certain torture.

"Good." You turned away from him, focusing stubbornly on the fire. This shouldn't be happening now; if it hadn't been for that ice storm, you two would be flying home to let the Resistance know everything was safe, they had no reason to worry. The emptiness of space and your own cockpit would have kept things from getting too personal or awkward, but there's none of that in the small cave. It's just you and him. "Because that was the worst joke ever. Try it on another girl."

"Do you have snow in your ears or something? It wasn't supposed to be a joke."

"Poe," his name comes out weakly. "Please." You don't know what you're pleading for, for him to stop talking or to keep talking, but your heart feels like it's being squeezed.

"I'm not kidding. I wouldn't joke around with something like this." You can feel his gaze on you, but you refuse to look away from the fire. You're afraid to see his face, to see the emotions there.

"What do you mean, 'this'?" You fight to keep the tremor out of your voice. It's not caused by the cold.

"This," he says again and finally you look at him. He makes a gesture between him and you, like there's a line tying you two together. "Why do you think I asked General Organa for you to be my partner? I wanted to spend time with you." A sudden frown mars his features and he looks outside where the snowstorm is howling. "Okay, well, this wasn't how I wanted to spend time with you, but hey, I'm not complaining."

"What?" You stare at him, dumbfounded, as the words register. "You _asked_ General Organa to go on a mission together? Why?"

Suddenly fascinated with examining the locator device and avoiding your gaze, he spoke. He had never talked like this, quiet and without fanfare. "Because you were always busy flying missions or helping the Resistance. I never had time with just you; it was always with friends or with the bosses. I…I wanted a chance to spend some time with just you and I." The tips of his ears were red and not just from the cold. "I like being around you."

You know you should say something, say something back like 'I like spending time with you too, even if I act like I don't' but the words get stuck in your throat and your jaw refuses to work properly. _I like being around you_. Like, as in, enjoyable and preferable. Something sought after. Poe Daemon liked being around _you_.

The whole universe seemed to shift.

"_?" Poe asked, sounding so uncertain it dragged you from the whirlwind of your thoughts. Another first: you had never heard him sound unsure. "Are you in there? Can you, I dunno, say something? This is kind of awkward now and I'd rather not spend the rest of the night feeling awk-"

"I like you too!" The words jump from your lips, unbidden, and as soon as they escape, you clap a hand over your mouth and stare at Poe, horrified that your true feelings escaped so easily. He stares back at you, eyes just as wide and mouth open mid-word. _Crap, crap, crap, that was not supposed to happen!_ "I-I mean, I like spending time with you too! I mean, I know I act like I don't and sometimes I don't, especially when you get all cocky, but you're also really fun to be around-"

Sudden laughter stops you in your tracks and Poe shakes his head, grinning from ear to ear. "I heard you. You like me!"

"You heard wrong!" You protest vehemently. "I said I like spending time with you-!"

"Noooooo, I heard you! You said, 'I like you too'!" He shot back, wearing the devil's grin. "_ likes me, _ likes me!" He shouted, the sound echoing badly around the cave.

"Poe, knock it off!" You snap. There's no one around for miles, but the age-old instinct of discretion is strong.

"Sorry." He says, not looking a bit sorry at all. "I've got to tell something that the most amazing girl likes me." The compliment startles you and your heart begins to feel like it's going to burst. "So does this mean that we're a thing since we like each other and like spending time together?"

"You have to take me on a proper date first before I consider it." You say nonchalantly, but a roaring blush crawls up your face and your heartbeat is pounding like war drums. "And that means we have to get out of here first."

A sparkle enters his eyes. "Sounds like a deal to me."

* * *

 _I had to go through and edit this from 'Poe Daemon' to 'Poe Dameron'. I was working on 'You Say Spark, I Say Soul' while writing this so I got the two mixed up, but by the time I noticed the blunder, too many people had already liked and reblogged it. Teaches you the importance of checking this before you post them; I also tried to write Leader Snoke as Leader Snoark in the early first draft and almost kept it in there too without realizing. Gotta love being a writer sometimes, huh?_

 _I will admit romance is not normally my forte, but most of the requests are romantic in nature and it's actually kind of fun trying to write a new way. Hopefully I'll get better as time goes on and I won't have to rely on so many cheesy tropes to get the same point across._

 _As always, the fics are on Tumblr as well and I hope you are having a great day!_


	3. Darth Maul-Reader

**Chapter Summary** : Prompt from anonymous: Hi, first this blog looks super cool. Second I have a prompt request. Darth Maul x femreader would be kind of cool.

* * *

People said the devil wasn't real. You would like to beg to differ, considering that he was currently staring you down in your house. Which he had somehow snuck into and waited in the shadows until you arrived.

Okay, so he wasn't actually the devil, he was a Dathomirian, but he looked like he could be a devil. Red skin, black markings, yellow eyes and horns on his head. Plus, he had a lightsaber the color of fresh blood and a billowing black coat. It was nearly enough to make you feel like you had walked straight into hell and now had a court with the king.

"Can I help you?" Your voice comes out traitorously squeaky, belaying the fear you were trying to keep under control.

He said nothing, boring into your eyes with his own like he was prying every secret out of your head. You could feel something pushing against you, something you couldn't see or hear or touch but as very tangible and real. It brushed against you in tendrils, pushing and pulling against you like the currents of the ocean. Your skin crawled, the fine hairs standing up on end.

"Your Force presence is bright." It was the first time he had spoken to you, and you almost didn't hear what he said. His voice was low and deep, the lowest you had heard from anyone.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Your presence is bright." He repeated, which clarified nothing for you. Your species didn't biologically glow or release any kind of light. "I could sense it the moment I landed on this planet."

"I, ah, I'm not sure what you mean but what are you doing in my-?" Your words tumbled out uncontrollably as your heart pounds, and it only got worse as he glared at you. You just wanted this man to leave, please, you didn't know what he was talking about with brightness or how he had sensed you when he first landed, you just wanted him _out_.

You moved to find a communicator, your brain managing to scream at you through the fear to go contact the authorities and not stay in the room with the Dathormirian. He moves to stop you, faster than you have seen anyone move, but something stops his movement abruptly and he curls in on himself, hissing sharply between his teeth.

You grab the communicator on a shelf nearby, ready to open an emergency line to the Enforcers, when you see one dark hand pull back from his abdomen. Many species bleed different colors depending on chemical compositions, but this blood is red like yours with a silver tinge and it covers his hand. A gasp falls off your lips and his eyes dart up to meet yours, hatred burning you like acid. But there's something more behind that hatred, something that looks a lot like fear. It's something you can sense, like a thick blanket covering the room and it's almost suffocating.

"You're bleeding." You say and inwardly wince at the sheer obviousness of that statement. Of course he knows he's bleeding, and the "no duh, genius" look he gives you doesn't help you feel any smarter. "W-what happened?"

He doesn't answer that and drops his gaze, but a flash of light and a lightning bolt of pain across your midsection suddenly dance through your mind and for one breathless moment, you feel like your body has been cleaved in half.

And then the feeling passes, leaving you alone again in your house with a bleeding stalker who stubbornly refuses to answer anything you say.

 _And here I thought this day was going to be uneventful._

You worry your lower lip, torn between calling the Enforcers and helping this stranger, even if he had invaded your house and life. He was clearly in quite a bit of pain and fearful; maybe someone had hurt him and he was on the run. There was quite a bit of blood now that you see the silver stains on his dark tunic…perhaps the blood loss was making him delusional. It would make sense as he talked about brightness and seeing things.

A low dark laugh escapes him, startling you from your thoughts.

"Call the Enforcers, if it makes you feel any better." A horrific smile, one that seems like it was straight out of your nightmares, splits his face. "They won't be able to stop me. No normal being can."

"H-How-?" Was he a mind reader? Horror blooms hard and fast in your stomach and you scramble to protect your thoughts somehow, but you're not exactly sure how.

"The Force." He answered. One of those frustratingly vague answers that made things more confusing than they had been before. "I can sense your conflict. Will you call your Enforcers, or will you chose another path?" The way he says the last part makes you think of darkness, of a descent into hell that one can never return from.

Your fingers hesitate over the communicator, torn about what to do. His eyes meet yours rather calmly, though the undercurrent of anger and hate is still powerful in the room.

You make your decision.

* * *

 _This was a really hard one for me to write; this was the first prompt that made me realize the importance of having a plot point in the request. I can't just BS one off the top of my head very well. That, and I've never written Darth Maul so it was one heck of a learning curb. But hey, here's the finished product!_

 _I thought it would be kind of fun to leave it up to the reader about what happens; help the crazy weirdo or call the enforcers on the crazy weirdo and possibly get them all killed? Who knows!_


	4. Luke Skywalker-Reader

**Chapter Summary** : Prompt from cartweel: Luke Skywalker saving you from Jabba the Hutt's palace.

* * *

He warned against you going out to Tatooine on your own, insisting it was too dangerous and that you were going straight into Hutt territory, but you insisted on going anyway. You knew Tatooine wasn't a good place for him, a place where the bodies of loved ones lived and old ghosts haunted, but someone needed to go. There was an informant who had information that could be vital for the Rebellion and gaining the aid of those who controlled the Outer Rim. This couldn't be passed up: the fate of the galaxy was potentially at stake. So you volunteered.

Of course, Luke had been right. This was his home and he knew it better than anyone else. You should have listened, but there was no use crying about it now.

Jabba, for all of his slug-like ugliness, had a sharp mind behind the huge eyes. He wasn't head of the Hutt family for no reason and he caught you and the informant easily. You had tried not to lose your stomach when the informant was fed to the rancor amid the cheers of Jabba's courts and had resigned yourself to the same fate. Jabba, however, had other plans and had you stripped down in front of the court, making you all too aware of your weakness and powerlessness under his control. Those in the court mocked and humiliated you in a thousand tongues and gestures, and all the while, Jabba watched you with a sadistic grin on that ugly face like the monster he was.

It made you burn in indignation just thinking about it. You pulled in tighter on yourself, squinting in an effort to see in the pitch black of the cell they had stuck you in but it was pointless: you couldn't see a damn thing. You had no idea how much time had passed either and tried to ignore the nagging thought that you were going to be left to die here.

 _What a way to die,_ youthought bitterly. You had failed and Princess Organa would never get the information the rebellion needed. It made you sick to your stomach thinking about all of the people whose lives had depended on that information. _I'm sorry, Luke. I'm so sorry._

Noises outside of your containment unit startle you; it's the first sounds you've heard besides your own since Jabba dropped you in here. You freeze and listen as the noises get closer and louder, your heart pounding in your chest. Was someone here to take you back to Jabba, for more humiliation or torture at the hands of the crime boss? Despite your best efforts, fear pours like ice water through your veins.

The noises stop just outside of the darkness you are in and silence descends. Every sense is strained as you listen for anything that can give you a clue about what's going on, what will happen, and then gears begin grinding together and mechanisms begin to move. The noise startles you and the pounding of your heart only gets louder.

And then light pours into the darkness, nearly blinding you. You flinch and cover your eyes, turning away from the brightness as white spots danced before your eyes.

"There you are." A familiar voice, Luke's voice, says. He sounds like the serene Jedi Master he has been training to be, but there's an undertone of relief in it. "I knew you were here somewhere."

"Luke," You nearly choke on his name, trying not to cry from relief that someone came to rescue you. He drops down quickly next to you, pulling his black cape from off of his shoulders to put on you and cutting through your bonds with his lightsaber. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course." He says, helping pull you to your feet. You waver slightly, muscles protesting slightly from days of sitting. "Do you believe me now when I say it's not safe to come here alone?"

"Yes." You nod, a weak smile creeping on your face. "But it's always nice to know that the Rebellion's Jedi Master will come save me."

He smiles at that, even as he shakes his head at your words. "Stay behind me. It's time to get out of here."

* * *

 _When Luke Skywalker tells you not to do something on Tatooine, it would be in your best interest to listen to him._


	5. Kylo Ren-Reader

**Character Summary:** Prompt from catnipgreenieonfire: One where your abandoned by the resistance after your kidnapped by the first order and Hux interrogates you but Kylo Ren stops it and takes you under his wing because he knows what its like to be abandoned by Leia and Han, maybe a little cute and fluffy?

* * *

They left you.

The words keep bouncing around your head as you laid on the bed, bouncing and echoing around in the confines of your skull until it became a deafening litany, drowning out all other thoughts. You refused to cry, you were a Resistance fighter, so you just sat there, staring off into space and waiting for General Hux to come back and torture you for information.

 _They left you._

There had to be a logical reason for it. Maybe the communications had gone down or they couldn't come back and pull you out. Maybe too many would have died to save you. It was entirely possible and most likely what had happened; the mission had been extremely high risk.

It didn't make you feel any better. It didn't make the images of watching the X-wings fly away from you lose their sting or dispel the hurt and anger deep in you. No one had kept you informed of how long you had been here, but you knew it had been several days, maybe weeks. They weren't going to come for you.

"…won't bend. I don't know how they're doing it and we need that information now-"

"General, leave them to me." The voices outside drew you from your emotional turmoil and you watched as a large black figure and General Hux entered the torture chamber. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as _something_ poured into the room, something powerful and undiscernible. It reminded you of General Organa's presence when she entered a room.

The thought of her stung like an arrow to the heart and you quickly shoved the thought away. You would need all of your focus to resist Kylo Ren and you couldn't afford to be sloppy with your thoughts.

Ren was staring at you, or so you imagined. You couldn't see anything behind the black mask but you got the sense he was staring and felt something caress your mind. You froze, horror growing in your stomach. Ren was saying something to Hux, something about letting him take a turn with your interrogation, but your attention was focused on blocking him out the way you had been taught by the Resistance.

 _Don't think about the Resistance, don't think about what they did, they ABANDONED you-_ It wasn't working, trying to derail your thoughts away from the hurt sitting in your chest. It felt like the invisible presence in the room was pulling it out of your chest, forcing you to feel it and experience every iota of pain. _Stop it, stop it, leave me alone-!_

"The Resistance abandoned you." There was no mocking in Ren's tone, just a statement of fact and perhaps something like pity. You open your eyes to find him leaning over you, Hux gone. "They will not return for you, not when you are so deep in First Order territory."

"You're wrong." The denial comes out immediately, but you knew as well as he did that Ren was correct. He had finally voiced the truth you hadn't wanted to hear, the words that threatened to destroy your composure.

"I am not." Another statement, this one sure. "I know General Organa very well; she will not return for you at such a high cost."

"Just get on with it already." You weren't pleading, you told yourself firmly. You wanted the physical pain, the pain you could get away from and hide behind in your mind. There was no way to hide from this, from his voice. It felt like it was coming from inside of your mind as well as outside of it.

"No, I will not. General Hux disagrees with me, but I believe you can help us in other ways." There was a sharp hiss of depressurized air escaping and then he was pulling his helmet off. No one had seen Kylo Ren without his mask, and you vaguely realized you would most likely die now so you could never tell anyone.

He was surprisingly normal looking. You were expecting a deformed or scarred being hiding behind the mask, but the dark hair and dark eyes were all human. He looked very young, far younger than you had thought. You tried not to stare, but that invisible presence was pulling your attention towards him and you were helpless to fight it. "I sense your pain, sense your rage and your hurt. You were abandoned, left behind on a mission you were willing to give your life for and given to the enemy."

"Stop." Now you are pleading, but you can't bring yourself to care. You just want him to stop talking, stop putting your emotions perfectly into words. It terrifies you how easily he's unraveling you. "Please, stop."

"I understand." He told you softly. "I know what it is like to be abandoned, especially by General Organa. It is a painful thing, a pain that never truly goes away."

You stare at him. Something in you tells him he's being honest, but you don't know if that's the invisible presence compelling you to believe his words or not. "How…?"

"It's personal." The words come across sharper than before and you can't hide a flinch at the sudden change. Those dark eyes bore into you. "But I am here to offer you a chance. You are young and capable, destined for great things, and the Resistance will not return for you. Turn this hurt and anger and pain into something you can use, a chance to strike back at General Organa for what she did to you. You can help me and I can help you."

"You're asking me to-" Defect. Rebel. _Leave_. Leave the cause you believed in, the cause you had dedicated your life to. ( _The cause that abandoned you_ , a dark voice reminds you in your mind).

"I am asking you if you would like to join a cause that will protect you, a cause that will make the most use of your abilities and your powers. It will give you a chance to do something great, something worth doing. You will never be abandoned by us." He pauses, that invisible presence caressing your mind again. You can't control the shudder that runs through you. "This, I swear."

 _Do it,_ that voice urges you again. It doesn't sound like your voice, but the thought disappears as soon as it comes, pushed away by the presence. _You can get back at General Organa, you can make her hurt the way you have. You can trust Kylo Ren, he will keep you safe._

A thrill shoots through you, one that you've never felt before. It's dark and powerful and exhilarating, leaving you breathless and full of energy all at the same time. _Do it, join them._ "Yes." You gasp out. "I'll do it."

* * *

 _The first multiple-arc story! This prompt was really popular on Tumblr, probably because it's Kylo Ren, and it spawned another part that will show up later in the fic. This was a really fun one to write and definitely a challenge to try and include that much within a reasonable amount of pages and I felt like it turned out pretty good!_

 _The second part of this story will be marked 'Kylo Ren/Reader pt.2' for your reading convenience._


	6. Boba Fett-Reader pt2

**Chapter Summary:** The adventures of you and Boba Fett continue.

* * *

"Alright, tall, dark and dangerous, what's got you in a mood?" You spun absently in the captain's chair as Boba Fett entered the cabin, immediately sensing the dark mood radiating off of the Mandalorian. You could see it in his body language and the tense way he held himself. You had gotten much better at reading Brooding Bounty Hunter in the time you had been stuck with him.

He didn't immediately answer you, instead dropping into the other captain's chair and punching controls furiously on the dashboard with enough force to nearly break them. The ship hummed to life beneath you, tearing away from the docking port on the planet. You waited, fiddling absently with a loose string on the clothes you had gotten from a shop some time ago.

"Someone's looking for us."

"Someone's always looking for us. It's the perks of the lifestyle you live." You reminded him, but a growing sense of worry started to bloom in your gut. Boba's life was always in danger of people who wanted to hunt him down, but he never worried about it. If he worried, then you definitely should be. "Why are you freaking out?"

"I am not freaking out." There was an undertone of annoyance running through those words.

"You're freaking out for _you_. C'mon, don't make me play twenty questions."

"Not until we leave the planet."

You bit your lip, silencing the torrent of questions in you. You had learned that it was best to sometimes let Boba answer your questions on his terms. If you asked too many questions, he shut down on you and then you were left to your own devices for hours on end.

Your best guess about this someone looking for the two of you was the Empire. They were really the only ones who could catch and corner Boba effectively; most of his fellow bounty hunters weren't capable of holding him down long. Was it Vader? Oh, Force, you hoped not. Boba was powerful and dangerous (and didn't that send thrills down your spine if you thought about it too much) but he was nothing compared to Darth Vader.

"The man who's after us is Cad Bane."

You started, pulled from your thoughts by his voice. "Pardon?"

"Cad Bane. Pay attention; it could save your life." If it were in any other scenario, you would believe he was showing his rare sense of humor. He had done it, on occasion.

"My ears work just fine, Boba. Who's Cad Bane?"

"Another hunter. He's older than me; he worked mostly during the Clone Wars." His voice caught funny on the end, in a way you couldn't describe. You knew very little of the Clone Wars, only what you had been taught in school that was officially sanctioned by the Empire and that Boba had been old enough to be alive then. "He was the best."

"I'm hearing the past tense here. What happened to him?" You frowned.

"After the end of the Wars, he had to go hide from the Empire. Rumor has it he had done something to earn Vader's rage and had to lie low to keep him from find him. He faked his death some time ago." Now that the planet had been left behind you two, he relaxed marginally. You could feel the tension you had been holding onto leaving as well.

"So why's he out and about now? And why is he hunting you?"

You could almost hear the bones creaking in his jaw from clenching it so tightly. "There's bad blood between us. He's found a way of evening the score."

"Yikes. What did you do to piss him off?"

"What makes you think _I_ was the one who did something?" You smiled at the mild exasperation in his voice. "It's irrelevant at the moment. Right now, he's currently on our tail and we need to go somewhere safe."

"Why not wait till he shows up and take care of him then? You're a handy shot and not too bad at hand-to-hand." That was understatement; you had some experience fighting and had wanted to try it against him. You swore your tailbone was still broken from how badly he had handed your butt to you, but it had been worth it to his hands on you. A blush tried to spread across your face but you tamped it down.

"Too many variables. If I just wait for him, he'll change his plan."

"Which is…?"

The tenseness went back into his shoulders and he stared directly ahead. You waited for an answer, but nothing was forthcoming.

"Ugh, fine, keep your secrets. Bounty hunters have no weakness and yada-yada-yada. Where are we going then?"

"A safe place." He said. "It will take the better part of a day to get there and we need to stop and fuel before we get there."

"More space travel, yay." You muttered under your breath. You had barely spent any time on the planet before Boba had hightailed it out of there and were seriously getting sick of the same four walls. "I'm going to go crash for a while. Wake me up when we get to the space port for fuel so I can stretch my legs."

You left, not getting a response. You missed the way his helmet craned around his shoulders to watch you leave and the way he stared at the door for a moment after it hissed shut. All you knew was that you were going to go stir crazy if you stayed on this ship a moment longer.

"Wake up."

The voice cut roughly through your dreams, pulling you from the blissful oblivion of your mind back into the world. You groaned, grinding the heels of your palms into your eyes. "Boba, are we here already?" It had only been a few minutes since you had fallen asleep, or at least, that was what it felt like.

"Boba's not here, little one." Your brain's higher functions suddenly jumped online and you tensed. The voice was completely wrong; it wasn't Boba's low, soothing tone. It was raspy and metallic, echoing strangely and garbling words.

The alien smiling down at you tipped his hat in a strange gesture of chivalry. It was well worn by the years. He had dark blue skin and completely red eyes, with strange tubing hooked up to the sides of his throat.

"Who are you and how the hell did you find me?" You prided yourself on how calm you sounded, when internally you were freaking out completely. This was Really Not Good on so many levels.

"Ah, forgive my manners. I am Cad Bane and it wasn't that hard to find you at all. Boba thinks he's the best, but he forgot that I trained the people who trained him." The smile revealed sharp teeth and you felt a cold sweat break out on your skin. "It wasn't very hard to get you."

"He's going to kill you. You're just a relic from the Clone Wars." Part of your mind was screaming that it wasn't the best idea to antagonize a bounty hunter, but you shoved it aside.

He chuckled at that, the sound grating on your ears. "You've got guts, I'll give you that. Not many mouth off to me. No, little one, Boba won't kill me. You get to be bait and draw him out. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for some time and I don't intend to squander it."

"Like hell I'll be your bait." You snarl, rage bubbling up in you. You were a lot of things, but bait you were not and you definitely wouldn't be for Cad.

He laughed again, sounding truly amused. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _This was a gift fic for the lovely stickytablet who was recovering from a horrible sickness some time ago. I wanted to lift her spirits a little and wrote this based on her request for more Boba Fett and reader. I ended up continuing it from the first Boba Fett prompt I wrote and it got cheesy dramatic really quick. But I figured Cad Bane would be the only bounty hunter who would actually be able to give Boba Fett a run for his money, so he got pulled in. Plus, he would have reason to lay low after pissing Anakin off in the Clone War days. He may not know what he did to piss Vader off but he's sure as heck laying low if the Sith Lord of the Empire has it out for him._


	7. R2-D2 & Reader

**Chapter Summary:** Prompt from anonymous: Hey! Could you write something where the reader is best friends with C3-PO and r2 and is just completely nicer to the droids and chewi than people maybe because that's who's she's been around her whole life you could add anything you want change anything thank you so much!

* * *

 _Breep!_

You jerked your head up from where you had been working on fine internal wiring for a bot's hand on the Rebel base at the sound of the familiar chirping. A wide smile broke out behind your wielding mask when you spotted one of your favorite bots in the whole wide world entering your workshop.

"Hey Artoo, long time no see! How was your mission?" You carefully set the wielder down and pull of the mask, dropping down to your knees and patting the droid's head affectionately. Force, you had missed him. He was one of your closest friends. "Anything you need me to repair?"

The droid swiveled his head in a negative and chirped the whole story of his adventure at you as you automatically checked him over, something about a mission on a water planet with flying fish and Luke. There was minor water corrosion on some wiring, but it wasn't critical and his systems were already beginning to fix it.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure. Where's Threepio?" The two were rarely seen without each other, even if they got on each other's nerves like nothing else.

The astromech warbled a laugh, bouncing slightly on his wheels.

"Artoo, what did you do this time?"

He didn't immediately answer you, instead turning around towards the door and chirping at you to follow him.

"-so undignified! Chewbacca, _please_ be careful! We don't want to damage my circuits any more than they already are!"

The familiar sound of Threepio's fussing drifted down the hallway and you spotted Chewbacca heading towards you, arms full of golden arms and legs and the main part of Threepio's body strapped to his back.

"What on Earth happened to you, Threepio?" You wondered aloud as you and Artoo stepped back to allow Chewbacca to enter your lab. "Did you decide to go through a droid smasher?"

"Ah, _!" Threepio cried, arm joints jerking in an attempt to throw arms up that were no longer there. "Thank the Maker, you're here! Please, I implore to you to fix this situation as quickly as possible. I have been without my limbs for some time and would like them returned as quickly as possible!"

"Uh, yeah, I can do that. Chewie, put him down on that table, please?" You pointed to one of the tables in the lab not currently covered in droid or tech parts. The Wookie grumbled an affirmative as he set about putting the fussy droid down, ignoring his protests after years of listening to it. "So, care to tell me how you're missing every one of your limbs?"

Chewbacca decided to tell the story for him, spinning a grand tale of a planet where the dominant civilization had died from plague, leaving the droid servants in charge. Years of exposure and corruption had led to severe malfunctioning in their cranial units, turning them into hyper-aggressive destroyers who killed anything that set foot in the ruins of their beloved masters' homes. The planet, however, had a rich stockpile of resources General Organa and the others had decided they needed and had sent Threepio and another two astromechs to try and communicate with them. It hadn't gone well.

"Did you bring any of the droids back with you?" You asked, tinkering with the circuits and preparing them for reintegration. They had been torn out rather forcefully, but the damage was surprisingly easy to repair. "They would make for a good analysis and I could use them to help upgrade the droids and defenses on the base."

"That would be a negative, _." Threepio answered, sounding far calmer than before now that you were working on him. "We could barely get out of there alive. The ship sustained great damage and is currently being repaired."

"Yikes." You muttered. "Good thing Chewie was there to save you." You grin up at the Wookie, who puffed out his chest and gave an affirmative roar.

Artoo sidled up next to you, cheekily asking the protocol droid if he had used words that were too big for the other droids to understand. You tried to smother a laugh into your shoulder. Chewie didn't even try, throwing his head back in a laugh.

"Are you insulting my social protocols?! I was the perfect ambassador; I would like to see you try!"

You couldn't contain your laughter this time as Artoo informed him that he would have done much better.

"Well, I never! I hope you get pulled apart by them someday so that you can understand!" Threepio huffed.

"C'mon, Artoo." You chide the little droid at your side, trying to smother your giggles. "Be nice; Threepio just went through a traumatic experience."

The droid warbled a 'maybe' before turning to wander around the lab, apparently not interested in watching you fix your best friend.

"Thank you, _. Honestly, I don't know where Artoo gets it from. He must have a wire crossed in his cranial unit somewhere."

"He's Artoo," You respond with a shrug. "Every droid's got their personality, just like organics. You just learn to roll with it."

"Hey, _!"

Speaking of organics.

The sound of a non-electronic voice startled you badly, making you almost drop the soldering tool in your hand and burning yourself. Standing in the doorway was none other than Han Solo himself, one of the heads of the Rebellion. His clothes were more singed and frumpy than normal and he had a scowl on his face that made you want to scramble and hide in the nearest isolated place. He had just gotten back from the same mission. "The Princess wants the protocol droid fixed up as soon as possible to do a debriefing. Make sure he's functional within an hour or two, capiche?"

Your throat closed up, strangling the words in your throat. You settled for a frantic nod instead, trying to keep your gaze from darting away from his face.

 _Please go away already!_

"Chewie, help them out with whatever they need." And with that, the ornery man was gone, most likely in search for a bed or a shower.

You released the breath in your lungs violently, grateful that you were finally alone again with your friends. Organics were alright, they had to be because you were one of them, but they were so difficult to understand! There were so many rules and unspoken things you didn't understand when you tried to talk to them, and there was always some kind of social faux pas you were committing when you talked to one of them. Chewie was the exception; he was easy to understand and easy going.

It was one of the downsides of being raised by a mechanically-inclined caretaker. Droids just made more sense to you.

"Ah, please forgive Captain Solo. It's been a very trying few days." Threepio said, watching you as you began to reattach core circuitry in his arm. Chewie agreed, apologizing for his closest friend's behavior.

"So I gathered." You smile at him, but it feels forced. "It's alright, though. Let's just get you fixed up so that you can go save the universe."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Organics are overrated. The important thing is to hang out with your besties, no matter who they are._


	8. Luke Skywalker-Reader 2

**Chapter Summary:** Prompt from anonymous: hi im sorry if you already have a a lot of requests but if you have time could you write something where the reader is a mechanic working for the rebels who has a huge crush on luke and other mechanics/pilots tease her about it & accidently let it slip around luke if that makes sense.

* * *

"SON OF A BANTHA-!" You shrieked in pain as your finger got pinched between gears, yanking your hand back out of the engine of the X-Wing you had been shoulder deep in.

"You doing okay over there, _?" One of the other Rebel mechanics stared up at you from where she had been working on the underbelly of the ship.

"Peachy." You growled, shaking your hand out as your finger began to swell. "The engine decided it wanted to eat my finger."

"You should have Luke kiss it better." Another mechanic, Tansen, working on Y-Wing that had definitely seen better days (aka, it was more scorched metal than actual Y-Wing), grinned and waggled his eyebrows at you. "I bet he gives great kisses!"

Heat bloomed across your cheekbones as you half-heartedly chucked a rag at his face. "Shut up!"

"Ooooooh, look at how red they are!" One of the pilots, Gina Moonsong, chortled, hanging out of the cockpit she was in. "You've got it baaaaaad for him!"

"You don't even know the half of it." Your friend under the X-Wing, Dynel'a, said solemnly, like she was confiding a high-class Rebel secret. "One time, Luke came into the hanger when they were working on welding a metal plate back onto a wing and-"

"Okay, you have officially said too much!" You declared loudly, trying to banish the lingering blush on your skin and focus on the task back hand. "My finger is fine and I am definitely not in love with Luke Skywalker, no matter what you say-"

"What about me?"

You would forever pride yourself on containing the 'eep!' that had almost jumped out of your throat, even if you couldn't contain your flinch.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_.

"Oh, hey Skywalker!" Gina smirked at Luke from her cockpit. "We're just talking about you and your ki-"

"Fighting skills!" You near-shout, heart jumping out of your chest when the Rebellion's greatest pilot looks up at you. "You put this X-Wing through a h-hell of a run sometimes." Faint snickers from Dynel'a, Tansen and the others echoed around the hangar.

"Yeah, I try not to damage them too badly, but when an Imp is on your tail, well…" He said with faint embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. You have a hard time not staring. "Sorry. I don't try to make your life difficult."

"It's fine." Dynel'a chirps and you make a silent promise to yourself to make each one of them pay for this later. "They don't mind it."

"Well, thank you though. The ship's never failed me yet." He said with a smile and the blush comes back with a roaring vengeance. You pray to any god you can think of that it's not visible on your cheeks. "Gina, you want to go on a run tonight? See how the engine handles?"

"Sounds like a plan, Skywalker." The female pilot says and he grinned, waving before heading off back into the base, no doubt for some mission or meeting.

"You are horrible people." You declared as soon as he was out of earshot, glaring at the technicians and pilots in the hangar. "And I hate each one of you."

"Nah you don't." Tansen smiled, eyes comically wide in an effort to look innocent. "Just wait, we're gonna get you a date with him one of these days."

"Maybe he can take you off in his X-Wing and go to some romantic planet."

"You should go to Naboo! I hear it's beautiful there!"

"Naboo is a good place for romance. I'll drop a suggestion to him some time." Gina ignored your heated glare, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Biggs, you down to help me?"

"You got my help, boss!" Said pilot shouted from somewhere nearby, sounding far too enthusiastic about the idea.

"Bantha fodder, the lot of you." You muttered as you disappeared back into the engine block of the X-Wing, the playful laughter of the others bouncing around the hangar.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _This was the fic that spawned a ton of Luke/reader requests that showed up in my inbox a few days later. This was really fun to write and I've decided that Luke is a lot of fun to write. He's so calm and easy going for the most part, except for when he turns angsty-Jedi-Master-hiding-on-an-island. Then he's not so fun._

 _As always, I'm on Tumblr and I'm hoping you're having a great day!_


End file.
